Weathered
by Kestrez
Summary: Raven is tired of fighting. She feels the Titans don't care about her. Can the other Titans stop her before she gives up on life? Songfic to Weathered by Creed


Disclaimer - I still don't own the Teen Titans. Terra should be alive… Right, anyways, I don't own the song "Weathered" by Creed either.

Author's Note - Look who wrote another songfic! gasp It's even from a Creed song again. HAHAHAHA!!!!! Mind you, this is on a totally different note. Please review.

"Weathered"

He was trying to get out again.

Raven laid on her bed in her pitch-black room. She had been trying to sleep for over four hours. It was now 3:00 am.

Raven sighed and rolled onto her side. She probably wouldn't sleep at all tonight, or tomorrow.

Her emotions had been getting the best of her lately. Especially Anger. She was staying in her room even longer than was normal for her.

Meditating was getting harder, almost impossible. Every time she tried Anger seemed to get more powerful. In fact, whenever Raven wasn't focusing on keeping her contained, Anger got more powerful.

What was the point of her life anymore? Fighting, right. It had gotten quite and peaceful in the city since Terra had died.

They were still trying to find a way to bring her back. Deep inside Raven knew the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the others there was no hope.

There was no hope for anything.

I lie awake on a long, dark night  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
No I can't accept the life that's mine

The other titans hadn't checked on her since that morning. Anger had gotten the best of her then. Starfire had just knocked on her door, that's all she had done.

Before she even knew what she had been doing, Raven had opened her door and threw Starfire down the hallway.

'They're all afraid of me again.'

Another voice inside her head, not hers, not entirely.

'Why not end it?'

'End what?'

'Lives.'

'Anger, why the hell would I want to end the lives of the only ones that ever liked me.?'

'You're better than them.'

"How can I be better than them?" Raven spoke aloud.

'Your powers.'

'I don't see their powers almost ending the world.'

'You're right, so why do they even like you?'

'It's called trust, like you would know.'

'If you know, I know'

She was right there, and at the moment Anger had Raven thinking about why they even DID like her.

'They'll kill you eventually, they are using you.'

'No you are using me.'

The truth was that Raven had been spending less time with the Titans since Terra's death. It was like they thought she didn't care.

Simple living is my desperate cry  
Been trading "love" with indifference yeah it suits me just fine  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
Maybe that's why I fell alone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone

Me..I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal

'Eventually you will give in, Raven, no one wants you alive anyways, so just kill them all and be in peace with me.'

"I'll be in peace with you when I'm dead!" Raven screamed aloud.

That's when she got an idea, at the time it seemed right, if she was dead, the world would be safe from her, her friends would be safe from her, and Anger would stop trying to get her to kill everything and everyone.

She could be at peace.

Getting out of bed she walked over to her dresser. She picked up the small, yet sharp dagger. It was a deep blue color, a two-inch long jagged blade.

The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
Sometimes I feel like giving up

'What are you doing!' Anger was screaming in her head.

"Killing… you." Raven replied aloud again as she cut one long gash on her wrist.

Starfire woke up to Raven yelling. Half asleep she went to her friends door.

"Friend Raven, is something wrong?" She asked.

Nothing, just as she was about to turn away Raven spoke again, Star was barely able to hear.

"Killing… you."

Confused as to who Raven was talking to, she quietly opened the door.

"Friend Raven?" She called.

Suddenly the others were behind her.

"Why did Rae yell so loud?" Cyborg asked.

"What's all the racket?" Beast Boy added as they all looked inside.

They could see Raven's shadowy figure next to her bed. Suddenly she staggered and fell. Something hit the floor.

"Hold on, that sounded like medal." Robin said, stepping inside without hesitation.

"Go away." Raven managed to gasp as her own blood stained her bed.

"Raven, why are you bleeding?" Star asked.

"Oh my gosh." Beast Boy said as he saw Robin holding a dagger for them to see.

"Call an ambulance." Robin told the others.

Cyborg quickly ran out of the room.

Me...I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal

They quickly moved Raven out into the main room.

"Rae, why would you do this?" Beast Boy asked her.

"To… keep… you guys safe…" She breathed.

Realization dawned on Beast Boy as he remembered what had happened in Raven's mirror so long ago.

"Rae, we can all beat that jerk of a father of yours." He told her quietly as Robin tried to stop her arm from bleeding.

Raven smiled, Beast Boy couldn't take anything seriously.

"You should let me die." She tried.

"Heck no, Rae common, your going to be ok." He pleaded.

"Will she be alright?" Star asked, close to tears.

"Ya, we stopped her in time." Robin reassured her.

"Rae, promise us you won't try that again, we can defeat whatever tries to convince you we're not your friends, cause that's a huge lie." Beast Boy told her.

Raven thought about all that had happened. She had let Anger get the better of her judgment.

"Alright, I promise." She said with a weak smile.

The day reminds me of you  
The night hides your truth  
The earth is a voice  
Speaking to you  
Take all this pride  
And leave it behind  
Because one day it ends  
One day we die  
Believe what you will  
That is your right  
But I choose to win  
So I choose to fight  
To fight


End file.
